Prior firearms have been, as a whole, adequate for their purposes. However, the advent of improved technologies in other fields, combined with the demands of current military tactics, both offensive and defensive, have created a need for a firearm that improves upon the current designs in the art. Practically speaking, the need has arisen for a lighter and more efficient weapon; one that is easily maintained, simple to operate and assemble, and easily enhanced as need requires. This includes the various parts of the firearm, such as the charging handle.
The present invention is an improved charging handle for a firearm with a forward assist function. Forward assist allows for the user to have full control of the bolt carrier group in order to feed cartridges and push the bolt into battery if an obstruction or additional force is required. This can occur due to debris, fouling, a weakened action spring or magazines which require additional feeding force. Numerous improvements to the present invention make it simpler to operate and maintain as compared to the prior art. Specifically, the forward assist function given by the present invention is actionable along the entire length of the bolt carrier's path of travel and requires no special motions from the user, unlike forward assists used in the prior art.